


No Good Intentions

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [20]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: It was only the combination of loneliness and red wine that could lead to this.





	No Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I had to ask friends what red wine tastes like to someone who doesn't like it to be able to write this fic. I'm definitely more of the Sinestro in this case because I quite like it haha!
> 
> I really wanted to write this fic the first time I read the description of Morrison's run. Hal's all lonely on earth, and that leads to him making mistakes like this one. Of course, at the time of posting, Morrison's run has yet to be released so who knows what will happen.
> 
> I mean, this fic won't happen, that's for sure. But I don't know how Hal is going to handle his loneliness in canon, but we've seen Hal be lonely before and it usually involves a lot of self destruction. So, here is my interpretation of Hal and loneliness.
> 
> Title is from White Apple by Blind Pilot. This fic has a playlist, right [ here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/oliviathecf/playlist/3oP1f8d3Wdz8qt9aGKMcZA?si=uFyDGpJZTHSFkbJhuTkwKA) I think it's pretty fitting!
> 
> Enjoy!

He figured that he was lucky Ollie let him borrow the old pick-up after he had gone dark on him, and the rest of the League, for months. Ignoring them all when he was in space was one thing but doing so on Earth was another thing completely.

Once he started isolating himself, it was hard to stop. Like it was something he felt he deserved or something like that. Maybe he did deserve it, or maybe it was just the beer talking. His hand curled around the pint glass, ring clanking against the glass. He was a man, wielding the greatest weapon in the entire universe, and he was sitting alone in a bar on Earth. 

He seemed to find himself in a lot of bars, whether on Earth or on some backwater planet far away from Earth. Hal thought that he knew people who would consider Earth to be among the places he considered to be backwater, and he wondered if he was starting to agree with them. 

The bartender paid him no mind, serving him a drink and pointedly ignoring him in favor of some of the less dour patrons, the ones ordering rounds of shots and making lively conversation. It wasn’t the trashiest place he had ever been in, he probably would’ve brought Carol here after a long day of work if it were in California and not somewhere in the middle of the country. That was probably why the bartender didn’t care about him, she looked like she was hardly out of high school and was too busy flirting with a group of girls who also looked like they were barely out of high school. 

The lack of conversation as she poured him another beer made him feel even more alone. Hal wondered if there was another place to drink around here, somewhere a bit more seedy, when someone slid into the stool next to him. Hal hadn’t cared enough to look until the bartender gasped, eyes widening when she looked at him.

“W-What...What can I get you, s-sir?” She said, voice trembling.  
“A glass of your finest Cabernet. Please.” 

And wasn’t that voice familiar? Smooth, lightly accented, the nerves pooled thick in his gut as he turned his head to look right in the face of his greatest enemy and friend. The build up of a fight with no real payoff, Hal thought as he turned his entire body just slightly to look at Sinestro. He searched his brain for a one liner to use but he just felt...tired. Too tired to say anything witty or snappy, and Sinestro seemed to know that.

“You’re not going to ID him? He could be twelve for all you know.” He tried, even though he wasn’t feeling it really.

Sinestro chuckled, watching as the girl spilled wine all over her shaking hands and the bartop as she set it down about a mile away from him. He leaned in and she jumped back, nearly hitting the shelves in the back and knocking over a bottle of whiskey. Sinestro sent forward a construct, a yellow hand shooting forward and catching the bottle, setting it back in its place.

“Careful.” Sinestro said, voice soft.

The poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears, but Hal knew the feeling these days. He wondered if Sinestro was here to torture him or if he was here for a fight, to tack on more misery to Hal’s life. He didn’t look like he was here for a fight, wearing Earth clothes for a reason Hal hadn’t deduced yet. It wasn’t like he was trying to disguise himself either, something his ring was perfectly capable of.

There had to be a reason behind why Sinestro was sitting next to him, delicately swirling red wine in the glass before setting it aside. Wearing form fitting, possibly tailored slacks that were cuffed at the ankles, and wasn’t that a funny thought? Sinestro going to a tailor to have his slacks hemmed and fitted. Or maybe he got them custom made, he was quite taller than most humans. Either way, the look was completed with a black sweater that looked more expensive than anything Hal owned. Probably cashmere, which Hal could find out if he reached over and touched.

Instead, he kept his hands to himself and drank deeply from his beer, trying to ignore Sinestro for just a little longer.

“I like your Earthen wine, Jordan. The way it has to open up, it’s an exercise in patience. If you pick a quality wine, it will open up and your patience will be rewarded. But, if you wait around for a bad wine, you will have wasted your time.” 

It was a lecture of course, disguised as a casual conversation about wine. Everything was a lecture when it came to Sinestro.

“I’m not surprised that you’ve chosen beer over wine.” Sinestro said, voice clipped.

There it was. Hal’s hand curled tighter around the pint glass, frustrated that he was so annoyed by something he could’ve seen coming a mile away. Maybe his anger came from the location, on his own home turf, with Sinestro sitting next to him in a bar wearing a fucking cashmere sweater and still not drinking from his glass of wine.

Hal looked over at Sinestro finally, their eyes meeting. Hal’s narrowed and Sinestro’s stayed relax, a smirk spreading over his face. Sinestro motioned for the bartender, who came rushing over, nearly tripping over herself.

“My... _friend_ here is done with his beer. Please take it away and bring him a glass of this wine.” 

She obeyed instantly, grabbing his half full pint of beer out of his hands and pouring him a glass of the same red wine. Hal wasn’t much of a wine drinker, much less red wine, and he reached to take it from her.

When he raised the glass to his lips, Sinestro scoffed and took it out of his hands.

“Honestly, do you listen to a word I say? You have to let it breathe, Jordan.”

He set it on the bar, a few inches away from Hal’s hand, and their eyes met again. 

“I want to drink it now.” He grit out.

“You’ll miss out on the depth of flavor if you do. A wine like this has to aerate for at least thirty minutes.”

Hal rolled his eyes, picking up the glass with the intent to drink it anyway. Yet he paused when the rim of the wine glass touched his lips. Sinestro had gotten into his head, just like he always did, like he had to prove himself. 

He sighed. Always so predictable. 

Hal set the glass down on the bar, trying to recreate the way he saw Sinestro swirl the wine in the glass. He just succeeded in sloshing wine over the rim of the glass, the deep red liquid dripping down his fingers. When Hal licked them, he shuddered at the taste of the wine but noticed Sinestro’s eyes on him. Sinestro had followed the trail of red wine, followed his tongue as he lapped it up and as it slid along his bottom lip. He could feel Sinestro’s eyes boring holes into his face, and he wanted so badly to drink the red wine or to drink something that he actually wanted.

He needed another drink, knew that Sinestro wouldn’t let him and wasn’t that fucked up? That he wouldn’t just ignore Sinestro’s orders and get another beer or a coke and rum. Everything about what was happening annoyed him, from the smirk on Sinestro’s face as he put the glass back on the bar to the entire situation, with him sitting next to Hal in his damned tailored slacks.

The words to order a drink he actually wanted got caught in his throat as he turned his head and met Sinestro’s eyes. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he last talked to anyone he knew, even longer since he had talked to someone who understood what it was like to fly among the stars.

Even if Sinestro wasn’t what he was expecting, there was some part of him that was glad it was him, and that made him feel a bit sick. 

Thirty minutes must’ve passed for Sinestro’s wine, because he picked up the glass, swirled it around one last time and took a small sip.

“Lovely. This is a wine worth waiting for.” He hummed, nodding approvingly.

Hal reached for his own glass, but Sinestro grabbed for his wrist, holding it tightly in one hand. He gasped softly but Sinestro didn’t let him go.

“If you want to try it so bad, you can have a sip of my wine.” Sinestro said, holding out his glass.

Somehow, Hal knew that he didn’t want him to take it from him. Instead, he leaned in with lips parted slightly, and Sinestro put the glass to his lips and tilted it back. The taste was foul, like vinegar and black pepper mixed with bad grapes. He nearly choked on the liquid, but Sinestro held firm on his wrist as he tried to pull back, continuing to force him to drink. 

Deep red liquid spilled out past the corner of his lips, and he continued to try to push back. Sinestro dropped his wrist to move his hand up to his throat, feeling him as he tried to swallow all of the disgusting liquid. His eyes narrowed and he smirked, tipping and tipping until all of the wine was gone.

Sinestro set the glass aside and Hal coughed, spluttering and gasping for breath. He was about to speak, to yell at Sinestro or to try and fight him. But then Sinestro was moving forward, tilting Hal’s chin up and licking what had dripped down his lips, from his jaw up to his slacked mouth. His tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting the wine that he had forced Hal to drink, and Hal was spluttering and gasping for an entirely different reason.

“Delicious.” He hummed, voice low and smooth.

Hal truly didn’t know what to stay, stunned from the feeling of Sinestro’s tongue on his face. His hands shook as he reached into his pocket, taking out his wallet and fishing for cash to pay for the tab. Sinestro beat him to it, setting a hundred dollar bill on the counter for what was probably a fifty dollar tab.

When Hal stood up, barstool scraping loudly across the floor, he nearly stumbled and fell over at the rush in his head. His vision swam, and Sinestro caught him before he could fall, forehead bumping against his strong chest. 

“Come on, Jordan, I wouldn’t have taken you for a lightweight,” He purred in his ear, lips brushing against the shell of it, “I think we can find other things for you to taste either way.”

Hal shivered despite himself, tucked under Sinestro’s arm and leaning heavily against him as he was led out of the bar.

The night air hit him, the late summer just starting to get a chill of fall. He shivered and Sinestro tucked him in even closer.

As Sinestro pulled him in the direction of the pick-up truck that he somehow knew was his, Hal thought that he hadn’t felt this low in a long time. Force fed red wine by his greatest enemy, and now he was willingly following him to his car where he was going to do whatever he wanted to him.

When Sinestro pushed him against the truck, towering over him and trapping him between his arms, Hal had given into his fate, tilting his head up without Sinestro having to force him into it, accepting the same animalistic kiss that he had given back in the bar. One that could hardly be called a kiss, too harsh and possessive. Hal pushed into it, hand fisting in the fabric of Sinestro’s sweater. 

The cashmere was soft under his hands, Sinestro’s chest was hard underneath it and Hal couldn’t help but melt into the bruising mockery of a kiss. 

Sinestro was going to consume him, and Hal really, really wanted him to. He had surrendered himself to everything Sinestro was going to do to him, pushing back just as hard into the kiss.

From the pace Sinestro had set, it was clear that he was impatient. He had waited long enough for Hal to give into him that night, and was now going to devour him. When their hips pushed together, he could feel just how hard Sinestro was, up against his own erection as their hips thrust into each other.

He could get off like that, but Sinestro turned him around, curling a hand in his hair and slamming him down face first against the hood of the truck. He grunted, crying out in pain, but Sinestro just laughed. 

“Sinestro, what are you doing, we’re in a _parking lot_.” Hal hissed as Sinestro unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear.

The night air hit his bare skin, and he could feel his face heat up. Not only was Sinestro going to fuck him, but he was going to fuck him in a busy parking lot. And he must’ve planned it too, the entire time, because slicked fingers pressed up against his hole.

Two long fingers pushed in at once, pushing and pushing even as Hal went rigid, back arching. His fingers scratched at the surface of the truck, trying and failing to find purchase as Sinestro slid his fingers fully inside Hal’s ass, starting a rough rhythm without giving him any chance to adjust to him.

“Fuck!” He cried out into the night air before he was able to hide his face in his arm, trying to block any of the noises.

If he could feel every inch of Sinestro’s fingers, he couldn’t imagine how sensitive to his cock he would be. Hal didn’t have any time to wonder about it because Sinestro was pulling his fingers out, replacing it with the pointed, forked end of his cock. He could feel how wet Sinestro was, dripping from both tips of his dick. It was almost uncomfortably wet, and she shivered as he felt Sinestro’s pre-cum mixing in with the lubricant as it dripped down his thighs.

His trail of thought was immediately lost as Sinestro began to slide inside of him. He pushed in all at once, sliding into him fully without stopping. He couldn’t see Sinestro’s cock but it felt absolute enormous inside of him. With every inch, Hal thought that it had to be it, but it just kept going and going.

When Sinestro was finally fully inside of him, his hips flush against Hal’s ass, Hal couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling of being so full. His head was swimming, vision having long gone blurry from the drink and the fuck. Sinestro didn’t wait around too long before starting a rough, punishing rhythm.

It took him a few moments to realize that the pathetic noises were coming from his own throat, and that the wetness on his cheeks weren’t from sweat but from the fat tears rolling down from his eyes. They were hot on his flushed cheeks, and he realized that he was being more pathetic than he ever had before. Getting fucked in public by his greatest enemy, pushing back hard into each thrust, and crying about it like a child.

“Please, Sinestro, harder!” He cried out, hardly hearing Sinestro’s chuckle.

Sinestro angled his hips, nailing his prostate on a particularly rough thrust. Hal practically howled with it, throwing his head back and sobbing loudly. He hated feeling like that, needy and pathetic, pushing back into the thrusts. The fabric of Sinestro’s slacks rubbed against his bare ass, starting to chafe his skin.

He never hated himself more than in that moment. Pushing back onto the cock of a murderer, crying for it. He felt so alone on Earth, like he could never fit in again, and that feeling led him into making this huge mistake. Hal hated being back on Earth, and wished that he was nowhere near it. He caught his eye in the reflection of the truck and he was a complete mess, cheeks flushed and tear soaked, sweating from the effort of trying to hold himself up, and he had to shut his eyes and try to block the image from his mind.

Caught in his own head, he hardly felt Sinestro pull out, going from the sharp pain and pleasure to emptiness. He cried out at the feeling, looking back over his shoulder to see what was going on, the question dying in his throat at the look on Sinestro’s face.

Hal had never seen him look so wrecked, face flushed and eyes unfocused. His usually near hair was in disarray, damp from sweat. If Hal was going to be wrecked, at least he was taking Sinestro down with him.

Sinestro stepped away from him, moving towards the backseat and opening. Hal didn’t need to be told to get into the car, sliding into the backseat. 

From this angle, he could see the way Sinestro’s face changed when he pushed back into him. Mouth falling open in a gasp at the way Hal felt around him. He renewed the rough rhythm, teeth gritting together. He paid more attention to the noises that Sinestro made and wondered if he had always been as loud as Hal had been, or if this was because he was able to see Hal’s face.

Even with the car being open, it felt less humiliating to be inside of the truck. It was obvious what they were doing, the car rocking with each and every rough thrust, but he was staring into Sinestro’s eyes instead of his own reflection in the car. Hal could pretend like he was okay with what was happening when Sinestro looked just as ruined.

He reached down and started to jerk himself off, in time with Sinestro’s rhythm. He could feel himself getting close, crashing down towards the inevitable, and his noises started to pitch higher. 

When Sinestro reached down and pulled him in for another kiss, cock catching against his prostate one last time, Hal moaned loudly against his mouth and came. Hot cum spurted between them, covering Sinestro’s cashmere sweater and his own plain white shirt. He shuddered, their tongues grazing together, and he found himself tasting that red wine that started this all.

Or maybe the wine didn’t start this. Maybe it was something that was a long time coming, and the wine just happened to be the last straw. 

Either way, Sinestro gave one last rough thrust before cumming inside of him. It was less viscous than human cum, more of a liquid. When Sinestro pulled out, he could feel it spurt out of him. In the fog in his head, he hoped that it would come out of the seats of his borrowed truck. He didn’t want to explain the stain to Ollie, in fact he hardly wanted to remember what had happened at all.

But Sinestro was pushing him farther into the truck, climbing in after him and shutting the door. Hal slotted himself under his arm, tilting his head up to accept the surprisingly soft kisses that were pressed against his throat. And he thought, at least for now, that he could live with himself for what he did.

At least, for a little bit longer. Then he would go back to hating himself for what they had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
